


Buzzfeed Unsolved: Lost Footage

by HeroesBreath



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Filming, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesBreath/pseuds/HeroesBreath
Summary: "Shane is...Shane's. I should've known what he was but nothing added up. Things weren't what I thought it would be..."





	Buzzfeed Unsolved: Lost Footage

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my google docs, already completed. So now I'm posting it.

"I've got...News... Unseen footage of something I shouldn't have. I caught proof that ghosts are real. But that wasn't all, there's" Ryan gulped. "There's more than just that. Shane is...Shane's. I should've known what he was but nothing added up. Things weren't what I thought it would be. I just...Here's the footage."

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate this already," Ryan said after standing at the edge of darkness, his flashlight already shining down the hall to where the unknown was. Five minutes alone, that's it. No Shane, no cameraman, just him and the ghosts of the past this hospital. But the good news was, after this, he could go home and that thought was the only thing that had him take his first step in.

He didn't bother looking back but he can tell his tall friend was smiling smugly at him. Shane would always remind Ryan how everything was in his head and how nothing supernatural exists. Yes, this was all for show, how Shane is supposed to be the skeptic and Ryan is the believer, they're opposites and they shouldn't agree with anything.

And that's why Shane had such an easier time walking down these haunted halls.

"Okay, okay, I can do this," The shorter man muttered to himself as he sat down in an empty room, sitting on top of a bed. "Hey ghosts, I have this uh...Spirit box for you to communicate with me." The spirit box could also be used for Ryan's own sanity. The noise made it feel like something modern and normal was with him. And if there's no response then there's no ghost around him to hurt him. While if there is a response, he has his proof of ghosts and he doesn't have to do this ever again.

The static of the stations flipping sounded and Ryan relaxed if only a little. "My name's Ryan if anyone is here, can you say my name?" The wait for a response was long and grueling, it's always a long wait, if he gets a response at all.

"Is there anyone who wants to talk at all? I'm willing to listen." It's worth a shot.

Then suddenly his name was buzzed from the spirit box, a cut off "Ryan" that had goosebumps running along the Man's skin. "Oh shit," He muttered. Just as the Spirit Box repeated his name, this time with more fervor.

"Who is this, Can you tell me your name?"

It took awhile for the Spirit Box to say something again. But when it did, Ryan was dreading its response.

"Run."

It was a simple order but it had the Man cemented in his spot in absolute fear. There's a threat here, and the civil ghosts are trying to help him but he was afraid to do much at the moment. He needs to go back to Shane and the Cameraman and they need to get the hell out of here as quick as possible. But still, he was curious, and if he went back to skeptical Shane with this information, Shane would stay and demand to see what this 'threat' was. He swallowed. "Run...From what?"

"Him." The box provided. His fear mixed with confusion, which was a good start. He was less tense, meaning his hands wouldn't be shaking as much as possible anymore, even though they have a small tremor here and there.

"Him? Who's him?" He asked again, desperately searching for answers. He's so close to a discovery of the Supernatural, this is the most he's gotten out of any conversation with a ghost. Now realizing that he's actually having a conversation with a ghost, he almost yelped in fear. But he was an adult and he kept his cool. Besides, the ghost seemed to want to help him. He was waiting for an answer, he wanted to know what it was he should avoid if this threat roamed around a certain area that he should stay away from on their way out.

"Who should I be avoiding, What's his name? Is it the Headmaster? Who?"

"Shane."

The door slammed open in that instant and Ryan held back a scream of the sudden intrusion, his eyes widening as he flashed his flashlight onto the figure standing in the doorway. It was his friend, Shane, but Ryan could've sworn he saw Shane's eyes flash red before they returned back to their normal brown hue. Strangely, the spirit box stopped emitting any static as well, as if the batteries just suddenly died. Which couldn't possibly be the case, since Ryan changes the batteries out before every exploration.

"Hello Ryan," He cooed, a smug grin still on his face. "Your five minutes is up."

Ryan shivered. He felt like there was a double meaning in that statement. He saw a shadow move behind Shane and went to point his flashlight at it but was only met with chipped wallpaper and that's when he realized no one was behind Shane. "Where's the cameraman?"

Shane stepped inside the room. "He's at the van, putting stuff away. I went to come and get you." It made sense but after that talk with the ghost, Ryan had a new light of Shane and he wasn't entirely sure if he believed him. A part of Ryan wanted to deny the idea of Shane being the biggest threat in this building, after all, they were best friends and why would Ryan believe a bunch of dead people? Who's to say they aren't trying to turn the two against each other?

But still, he was definitely unnerved by this entire situation, and how Shane was watching him knowingly.

"Anything interesting happened down here?"

Ryan looked down at his spirit box, his hand still shaking slightly. He gripped it and tucked it away. "Nothing at all."

 

* * *

 

 

"There you have it...Just..." His hand pressed against his face. "This. All of this is just crazy. Even though I did my research, nothing makes sense. But it does? Somehow? I guess...The biggest question being How am I still alive? Why hasn't Shane killed me yet?"

Ryan looked at the Camera. "And I can't show this to anyone, I wouldn't know the consequences of that. I'll have to wait and see. I'll add onto this video diary, and maybe someone will figure it out. But for now, the definitive answer to Shane being a demon will remain," Ryan gave a small smile at his little joke to his invisible audience.

"Unsolved."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a series? I had more ideas but this is the only fic I have completed/written down


End file.
